Second Chances
by Cariel
Summary: Sworn to protect and serve, Sabé faces death at the hands of a bounty hunter who is after Padmé's daughter. Will ObiWan arrive in time to save them both? A Sobiwan oneshot.


'What's that noise?' whispered Saché, her fingers twiddling over the holster of her royal pistol. Sabé, Ellé, Moteé and she had been serving in the Alderaanian court since Senator Padmé Amidala's death as Princess Leia Organa's personal body guards.

'Hush,' Sabé said, waving her silent, her own pistol in her hand. It just after the second hour of the morning, pitch dark clouds overhanging the mountains surrounding the capital. There were rumours that the year old princess's life was at stake ever since Viceroy Organa made another offensive motion against Emperor in the senate.

Footsteps plodded in the hallway, and then two blaster shots fired.

Saché fell without a sound.

'Captain, he's here,' Sabé called into her comms. There was no time to mourn her fellow handmaiden, for the princess's life was threatened. Swiftly, Sabé entered the princess's chamber, just as another shot hit the door. The invader was coming and within a matter of seconds, the door was broken down. She was prepared for the bounty hunter, but her shots bounced off his armour.

The bounty hunter fired at her, but she ducked and rolled, hitting his leg between the plates of armour. He cried out just as she tripped him. He fell forwards and fired up his jet pack.

Sabé fired another round of shots, causing his jetpack to overheat.

He stripped off the pack before it exploded, sending it hurtling across the room and blasting a hole in the wall on the far side. He fired at her again, hitting her straight in the torso.

Clutching her middle, she fell to the ground.

Assuming she was dead, the bounty hunter moved back to grab the child.

Sabé laid there for a moment, but would not give up. She would not fail Padmé. Sabé struggled to her feet and took hold of a heavy metal tray. With all of the strength she possessed, Sabé tottered towards the bounty hunter and swung straight for his head.

The blow was so hard, it knocked his helmet clean off and he toppled to the floor.

Tears from the pain clouded her vision, but Sabé wouldn't be satisfied until he was dead or the royal guards arrested him. She stood over the fallen body, aiming her pistol, but before she could fire, the bounty hunter got to his knees and with a great force, took a swing at her.

Sabé was sent flying backwards and before she hit the floor, she heard a sharp crack in the arm she had used to prevent her head from slamming into the wall. The wind knocked out of her, she collapsed with a cry of pain. Now the blaster wound to her abdomen ached so fiercely she was slowly losing consciousnesses.

The bounty hunter rose to his feet and made for the young princess once more.

Sabé fired at him continuously, barely able to focus on her target, but she refused to pass out until she knew she had successfully prevented the bounty hunter from abducting Padmé's daughter.

* * *

It had been over a year since arrival on Tatooine, delivering Senator Padmé Amidala's firstborn into the hands of his aunt and uncle. Still overcome with penitence and grief over the loss of his former padawan, Obi-Wan had learnt to commune with the spirit of his former master, though he didn't feel he was progressing as he should. The irony that Qui-Gon said he needed to be patient, that guilt and grief would ebb away in time, only caused it to sting all the more. He had so often rebuked Anakin for his lack of patience.

But this evening, Obi-Wan's dreams were disrupted by haunting images of Padmé's other child being kidnapped. This vision was superseded by a ripping ache in his abdomen as if it had been torn apart from within.

In less than a minute, Obi-Wan was up and making sure Qui-Gon's spirit would be able to watch over Luke once again in his absence. It was no long before his ship was coming out of hyperspace in the Alderaan system. His security codes and the fact he was flying a Jedi Starfighter lent him little wait before being allowed to land in the city centre. Much like his former apprentice, Obi-Wan jumped out of the ship and was flying past the guards, sensing his way towards the quarters of the baby princess. He hoped it would be under control and that this flight had been needless on his part, but he was compelled by the Force to come here.

Shots were being fired from within the princess's chamber, so he was forced to ignore the fallen handmaiden outside the door. He stepped through the destroyed entrance, lightsaber at the ready. Obi-Wan charged at the bounty hunter and took his life. Padmé's daughter cooed in her sleep, seemingly unaffected by the tussle. It was then he noticed another handmaiden, sprawled on the ground, pistol in hand. With her royal robe and hood shadowing her face, he didn't recognise her, but as he stooped over her form to see if she was still alive, he knew her to be Sabé.

Sabé felt someone checking her pulse and blinked her eyes open. It had to be a dream. She hadn't seen him in ages. 'Obi-Wan…' she mumbled. 'Protect…Princess…'

'Save your energy,' Obi-Wan instructed, examining her torso where blood was seeping through her gown. His hand hovered over the wound, straining to close it with the Force. He had never been particularly talented with healing though he could nudge someone's mind to persuade with the Force without blinking an eye. He closed his eyes in order to focus.

He didn't know how long he remained in a healing trance though he could vaguely hear a voices buzzing in the background. The blaster wounds were too deep, he felt, though it only compelled him to concentrate harder. He would not give up. _Peace. Calm._ He repeated the mantra in his head, straining to clear his thoughts as he strove to heal her wounds, but his mind kept wandering.

His trance gave way to dream visions.

_He saw a house, larger than his current hut on Tatooine. There were flowers in the garden and some sort of device hanging from one of the larger tree branches. He approached it, testing it for...durability. He heard a young boy squealing as he ran past him._

'_Come back here, Laic!' came the voice of a young girl. 'I'm gonna get you!'_

_Laic looked up at Obi-Wan, 'Don't tell, Ami!' he ordered, before dashing behind the tree._

_The frustrated young girl, hands on hips and her cheeks red from exertion, demanded when she arrived, 'Where did he go!' The girl was probably no more than a few years older than Laic. _

'_Oh, I don't know. Haven't seen him,' Obi-Wan replied._

_The girl closed her eyes. 'Nuh-uh! You know but you're not telling me!'_

'_No fair! Trying to read my mind!' cried Obi-Wan. This child was Force sensitive, extremely so. And that's when it dawned on him. These were images of his children._

_Ami knew exactly where Laic was all along, but was playing along with her little brother. She wandered by the tree, just close enough, but looked in the opposite direction. 'Where could he be... Oh well, I guess I'll just have to eat all of the chocolate cakes by myself...'_

'_Here I am!' Laic revealed himself in a grand gesture._

_The two of them laughed and Ami went over to Obi-Wan. She placed her small hand in his, her large, dark eyes open, loving and trusting as she looked up at him._

Obi-Wan broke his trance, finding himself extremely overheated and sweating. He felt a tremendous connection to the children as if they were…his own. If this was a vision of a possible future, sweet and innocent as it was, on the other end of the spectrum was extremely frightening. How could this be if he didn't give up everything he had been raised to believe, everything he had worked so hard to achieve? Surely it wasn't real.

After Sabé was taken to the medical centre, the queen's guards informed him that the queen wished to speak with him. They escorted him to her chambers.

Obi-Wan entered to see Queen Breha Organa seated on a platform surrounded by her bodyguards and holding the princess in her arms. He bowed to her.

'We are indebted to you, Master Kenobi,' she said, thanking him regally. 'Security has been tightened. We hope to never experience such an invasion as this ever again.'

'As do I,' he replied. He calmly waited for her dismissal, figuring he was no longer needed.

'Before you leave, Master Kenobi, I have one final request.' She handed the baby to one of her handmaidens, rising to her feet to approach Obi-Wan as an equal. 'Handmaiden Maberrie is to be relocated to Delaya and hard as this news is to bear, I request the galaxy's best _Negotiator_ to inform her of our decision.'

'Relocated? You mean to discharge her?' Despite his usual tranquil demeanour, Obi-Wan was on the border of outrage on behalf of Sabé. He had always known this woman to be fiercely loyal to her mistress. Now she was being ripped away from what gave her life meaning. 'Surely her injuries will heal soon enough for her to resume her duties here,' he said, _with Padmé's child_.

'We couldn't ask that of her. She's suffered so much already and we feel it is in everyone's best interest, especially Leia's, for Sabé to be relieved of her duties.'

_How could she?_ thought Obi-Wan, but he reminded himself that this was the queen and he wouldn't be able to persuade her differently. He decided to try a different tactic. 'And the other handmaidens—those from Senator Amidala's entourage—what will happen to them?'

Though this certainly wasn't any of the master Jedi's concern, Breha answered his question regally. 'They have been reassigned elsewhere, away from the palace.'

Obi-Wan bowed then turned to leave. But then, with a flash of inspiration or lunacy, he then he spun around, saying, 'Sabé Maberrie has served Senator Amidala as her decoy and handmaiden since her days as Queen of Naboo under the harshest of circumstances and now you're taking away her life! To serve—' Though he had forgone his Jedi calm, he would not betray the memory of Padmé and his former padawan.

Breha sent her staff away with a swift, but not harsh order before answering the Jedi whose passionate words were not to be ignored. 'You must understand, Master Kenobi, that we must disassociate ourselves with anything having to do with Senator Amidala.'

Obi-Wan chided himself for his outburst. Of course the queen was acting consciously to protect Leia. He had no place questioning her like this when it had nothing to do with galaxy-wide matters. 'I understand,' he said, regaining his composure.

Breha thought on the loss of Master Kenobi's apprentice. No doubt his death had affected the Jedi profoundly, whether they acknowledged such emotions or not. Before dismissing him, she added, 'You are to give her this once she's recovered,' handing him a recording and a pouch containing a good sum of credits. 'It should be more than enough to compensate her for her years of devoted service.'

'Thank you, Your Excellency,' he replied, bowing.

* * *

The temporary accommodation on Delaya wasn't nearly as luxurious as Sabé's quarters in the palace on Alderaan, but it was a very nice piece of land. Sabé was transported once the medical droids finished her bacta regiment and were satisfied with her healing. Due to the various pain medications, Sabé was in and out of consciousness for a few days.

Once the last of the medication left her system, she was finally able to notice her surroundings were not in fact the medical wing of the palace. Sabé's arm ached when she attempted to move it within the tight bandaging. With a bit of resistance to her healing torso, she urged herself to a sitting position and then swung her feet over the side of the bed. Where was she? She found her familiar handmaiden robe. The bandages around her torso creased uncomfortably as she drew it around her shoulders before heading out of the small room, finding herself on a balcony. It was either early evening or early morning by the position of the sun. She wasn't alone.

'My lady, you should be resting.' Obi-Wan stood facing away from her, able to sense her movements without looking at her. He was watching the sun rising.

The taste of bacta was fresh on her lips, Sabé turned carefully to the familiar low voice. 'Is the princess safe?'

These were the first words out of her mouth and Obi-Wan was burdened with the task of informing her that the princess's life was no longer her concern. 'Yes,' he replied. 'Thanks to you.'

'And the bounty hunter?'

'He will no longer harm anyone,' he replied sombrely.

She recalled vague memories of the Jedi's face hazily stooping over her fallen form. He was speaking to her, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Padmé's daughter was safe and though Sabé thought she was facing death, she was glad at the thought she would die in service to her former mistress. Now she had a second chance at life thanks to Obi-Wan, for she knew now he had saved her. Unable to express her gratitude verbally for fear she would speak out of form, inappropriately, she approached him, her hand touching a cloaked arm, half-embracing him from the side.

He turned to face her. 'My lady—'

His tone of voice was laced with remorse and she recognised this, releasing his arm and taking a step back.

'I was instructed to bring you here to Delaya and here you are to remain.'

Sabé was confused. 'What? I do not understand. Are they bringing the princess here for her safety?'

'No, they asked me to tell you that they are no longer in need of your services. They asked me to give you this.' He withdrew the recorded message and the credits, handing it to her undamaged arm. He knew this matter shouldn't wait any longer than necessary to give the woman time to express her sadness and move on. He was no prepared for the effect, as he was not the best judge of female reactions. 'I'm sorry.'

Feeling as though she had failed, Sabé silently took the pouch from him and went back indoors to watch the holovid.

Despite her passive demeanour, Obi-Wan could feel the waves of emotions radiating from her, the confusion, anger, disappointment, and ultimately sadness. He hadn't watched to recording, but he had a good idea what they would say. It would be a brief message relating their thanks for everything she had done in their service, perhaps a hint without saying directly why they wanted the rest of Padmé's former handmaidens away from the palace, and a mention of her payment. After a few minutes, he peered inside to see the outward façade of calm disappear. The holovid projector was off and the former handmaiden's body was wracked with tears. He felt the urge to go over to her and take her into his arms, allowing her to cry into his chest, but instead he stood there watching her a moment longer before turning away. Things like this happened, especially during such dark times as these.

Whether she knew someone was watching her or not, Sabé let her guard down and sobbed freely. She thought sarcastically that Master Kenobi ought to have let her die, for death was better than this. Banished. Though they hadn't used that specific word, it's basically what they meant. The Organas didn't want her anywhere near the princess. _I would have resisted the urge to tell her about her mother! I just wanted to serve her as faithfully as I did her mother. That is all. To watch the girl grow up…to protect her…to love her…_ Now she felt she had no purpose. What was she supposed to do here on Delaya? She didn't know anyone or where anything was…

The generous severance pay could in no way compensate her loss of duty, purpose, and belonging. She didn't want to leave what little she had left of her former mistress and best friend. She didn't want to leave the comfort and safety of Alderaan and it's new no weapons tolerance law.

When Master Kenobi brought something for her to eat, Sabé had dried her eyes and firmed her resolve. 'I wish to go back to Naboo.'

'Naboo is under the control of the Empire, my lady.'

'I cannot stay here. I don't belong here. People will speak of the royal family I am no longer able to serve and protect. I will see the princess from afar, but not be able to—'

Despite her attempt to remain in control of her emotions, she choked back tears. She took a breath, finally meeting his eyes when he moved to sit next to her where she sat on a settee. 'I feel like I'm failing her,' she said.

Obi-Wan knew she meant Padmé, figuring to say her name would bring her further pain.

'I do not know what to do.' she said, her voice despondent. 'I am lost.'

_Lost._ The word haunted him, causing him to recall his exchange with Anakin at his fall. He conceded to her request of returning to Naboo. 'Before I return to my own exile on Tatooine, I will take you wherever you wish, my lady, but should any spies report I've been spotted—'

'I understand,' she replied solemnly. _Exile...because of Former Supreme Chancellor now Emperor Palpatine's order to kill all of the remaining Jedi… He shouldn't have to be alone._

'You should eat something,' he suggested, standing to leave. 'You'll feel better.' It wasn't much, but it was all that he could offer her.

'Master Kenobi…'

He turned back, waiting.

'Why Tatooine?'

'Leia's twin brother,' he replied, drawing his cloak a bit tighter as he left the chamber. He knew he could trust Sabé with the information only Senator Organa, Yoda, and himself were privy to.

With her writing hand broken, she had a bit of difficulty picking up a fork. Though she was still overwrought with emotions, once she took a bite, she realised how hungry she actually was. _Tatooine,_ she thought. _Leia's twin…Padmé had twins… A boy and a girl… If I am not able to protect Leia, then perhaps I can look after her brother._ The thought heartened her and she resolved to ask Master Kenobi about this later.

* * *

Only a few days later, Sabé's arm and torso were fully healed. She spent awhile merely watching Master Kenobi in his meditation. She didn't even notice how long she watched him, yearning for that peace he seemed to so effortlessly attain. She wondered what it would be like to be able to feel the Force, to be able to reach tranquillity.

'_Step aside, Jedi.' _

_Clutching his lightsaber defiantly, Obi-Wan stood his ground. 'This is a peaceful village. We don't want any trouble.' The rain continued falling at a steady pace._

_The Dark Jedi reached out towards him, saying, 'I call upon the power of the Sith!' he cried, lightning shooting outwards._

_Obi-Wan blocked the attack. Flashes of light darted out, the fog inhibiting sight. The other cloaked figures were on either side of him. Obi-Wan took out his two unarmed accomplices with ease. The Dark Jedi's distractions, using the Force to toss logs and boulders at his opponent, failed to make a difference as Obi-Wan agilely deflected them. Their lightsabers met, blue on red. The energy of The Dark Jedi's manipulation of the Force invaded Obi-Wan's thoughts, trying to convince him it was futile, that he would lose…that all would be lost._

_Delved into the Jedi's mind, the Sith Lord saw his late padawan, Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader. He saw the disappointment, the fear, and used it to his advantage. Dark Force lightning flashed through the fog._

_Then the red blade shot forward aimed for Obi-Wan's throat, but with his superior lightsaber skills, he dodged to the left, slicing at the Sith Lord's hand._

'Don't make me kill you.'

'Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy!'

'If you are not with me, then you are my enemy.'

'Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must.'

_When the Jedi missed, the Dark Jedi cackled, 'Surely you can do better!'_

_Obi-Wan swerved around, avoiding another attack and came at him again._

_The Sith Lord parried and thrust before releasing another wave of Dark Force lightning._

_Obi-Wan's blade blocked the lightning as the Dark Jedi lashed out with several critical strikes._

_With each blocked attack, the Dark Jedi mocked him. 'It's a wonder Vader let you live this long.' He brought forth waves of the most recent painful memories._

'You were the chosen one! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them. You were to bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!'

'I hate you!'

'You were my brother, Anakin.'

_Obi-Wan fought against the memories, struggling to remain in the here and now as his blade once again met with the Sith Lord's._

'I HATE YOU!'

_The Dark Jedi rapidly came at Obi-Wan with a hard chop, but the Jedi parried and spun, cutting at the Sith Lord with the backslash. The Dark Lord blocked the strike, but Obi-Wan took his spilt second of uncertainty to slice the Sith Lord in half._

'**I HATE YOU**!' _Anakin's voice echoed in his head as he fell to his knees. His lightsaber turned off automatically as it dropped next to him, abandoned. He couldn't help the tears coming to his eyes as he knelt there, head bowed over the mangled body of the Sith Lord in the mud. 'I've failed. I've failed you...' He saw Anakin crawling with his mechanised arm, clawing at the rocks on Mustafar, hate brimming in his eyes. Spitting, snarling, cursing him..._

Obi-Wan broke his trance to find Sabé staring at him.

Sabé averted her eyes self-consciously.

'How is your arm feeling?' he asked, rising to his feet and moving towards her. It was much easier to focus on the here and now with her by his side.

_Always thinking about other people_, she mused before saying, 'It is much better today. Do you think that perhaps—' she paused, her eyes cast downwards for a moment before she allowed them to creep up his Jedi tunic. 'Perhaps I could have the supportive bandages removed from my arm?' She sought his eyes nervously.

The innocent query brought him back from the thoughts of Anakin. He looked at her for a moment, thankful for her presence and the peace of mind she brought to him. 'Yes, your bandages... Let's have a look and see then, shall we?' He walked over and dropped next to her on the settee.

'Does this hurt?' he asked after removing the bandages and testing the newly exposed flesh. 'Are you able to move it?' When he turned to look at her, he noticed just how close she was sitting to him and the room suddenly felt like it was much warmer.

Overjoyed that she now had a functional arm, she squeezed his hand to illustrate how well her arm had healed. 'There is no pain. It is as if it never received any damage.'

Her elation enveloped him, folding warmly around him like a quilt. He watched her moving her arm, grasping his to prove its strength, so unbelievably soft and smooth under his calloused hands. Now he knew it was time for him to leave. During his intense meditation session, he had seen a possible vision of her future here. She would be an educator and marry a good man, but there would be no children. She would wait for the parades to catch a glimpse of Leia, but each time they met each other's glance, Leia would turn away since this woman meant nothing to her, leaving Sabé heartbroken. But this, Obi-Wan reminded himself, was only one possible future and the decisions she made would alter that course of events. He stood to leave.

'I want to go with you,' she exclaimed, also rising to her feet, 'to Tatooine.'

_You want to go with me? What does that mean?_ 'Certainly life here would be more like that on Naboo,' Obi-Wan replied, trying not to reveal his surprise. 'You have been to Tatooine before and you've seen what a sandstorm is like…but if you wish it, I will take you there.'

'I do not mean to impose,' Sabé added, bowing her head again, willing herself to take control of her life for once. Though it had only been a few days, she had mulled over her choices and resolved to do this. 'I do not mean only to accompany you to the planet, but to also—'

He waited patiently for her to continue, unsure as to where her train of thought was going.

She took a deep breath before continuing. 'I would be your perfect cover, Master Kenobi.'

'What do you mean?' He folded his arms in his cloak, looking at her curiously.

'Who would suspect you for the former Republic General and Jedi Master if you were to change your name and live as a poor moisture farmer with your loyal wife?'

'Wife?' Obi-Wan couldn't believe the words he was hearing from this steadfast, reserved former handmaiden, but this talk of Tatooine and the two of them reminded him strongly of the few days they'd spent there together when she was acting as decoy queen.

'That is of course, if you'll have me. I can cook and clean…run errands for you so you won't be seen…' She wandered over to the small knapsack of belongings which had been packed for her when she was unconscious and withdrew the royal Alderaanian embroidered pouch. 'I have plenty of credits…' She poured some credits into her hand and outstretched it towards him.

'No,' Obi-Wan said automatically. 'You are meant for a better, more comfortable life here on Delaya.' He approached and closed her hand which held out the credits. 'I cannot take this opportunity away from you—'

'And the Jedi aren't allowed any attachments, I know,' she replied, disappointment seeping into her voice. 'But this would merely be a cover, a way to protect you, a way to protect her son.' Nothing else mattered and she would not be deterred.

Obi-Wan recognised the defiance in her as well as the passion in her voice when she spoke of Padmé's other child. 'I cannot hold you to live as a lie.'

'I have done so before,' she said, satirically adding with a hint of teasing, 'have you forgotten?'

'You would live a life far away from any greenery such as this,' he remarked, gesturing to a nearby potted flower.

'I know.'

He repeated what she already knew, shaking his head. 'The Jedi Council expressly forbids attachment of any sort.' He knew then that he was already in love with her. He had been for quite some time and this new arrangement she presented would be so incredibly tempting. Was it truly the will of the Force that brought Sabé to him? Or was it merely a test? Had she been sent to tempt him, to steer him off his Jedi path? Was she a test of his devotion to the Jedi? No... _I trust and respect her as old friend…_ This debate was taxing on his mind, but he couldn't allow himself to say anything further. _What if she were taken from me? I'd let her go, if she wanted. I want what is best for her, whatever makes her happy, even if that means she's not with me, but she doesn't feel the same way, so what harm could come of this?_

She stood on tiptoe, leaning slightly to peer behind him as she said, 'I do not see a Jedi Council anywhere, do you?'

Sabé flashed him a mischievous grin that was all too familiar though he couldn't at the moment place the memory. 'They have fallen or in hiding,' Obi-Wan replied simply.

'Let me join you. You need not do this alone.'

'Why are you offering this to me, my lady?'

'Please, let me do this. It's not only to give my life meaning or that I'm indebted to you for saving my life—'

'But for Luke.'

'Yes, especially for him…and also a bit selfishly for myself.'

'How so?'

She touched his cheek, using his forename for this first time aloud. 'Obi-Wan, I love you. I've always loved you and I don't need the formal attachment. I don't need a material, tangible symbol or ceremony to commit my life to yours because I already am yours, body and soul. In my life of service to—to her, I've only experienced stolen moments of hasty kisses and fumbling around with the wrong men, but there has always been a part of me longing for that Jedi learner who had the audacity to command me as the decoy queen not to send any reply to Naboo. I know there's little hope, especially now, that you might…' she broke off, knowing all of this was not only sudden, but extremely inappropriate.

'Besides, someone has got to be around to make sure you don't lose your sanity in your seclusion…' she added to make light of her weighty speech. She hoped he wouldn't rebuke her for being improper. Had she been five years younger, she wouldn't have had the courage to blatantly state such things, breaking out of her reserved handmaiden mode, but she needed now to take control of this life. With everything else spinning out of control, she wanted something to hold on to, a constant. She wanted him to be her constant more than anything in the galaxy.

He exhaled and lowered his head for a moment to ponder her offer. Finally, after seemed like ages, he spoke. 'Should you ever find yourself unhappy, no matter what happens, you will always be free to leave. I will not be your cage.'

Bursting with relief and joy, Sabé threw her arms around him and kissed the side of his mouth swiftly.

Feeling awkward and at the same time perceiving her happiness, Obi-Wan stood frozen for a moment and by the time he made an effort to hug her back, she had already separated herself from him. _She is not a temptation,_ he assured himself. _I can serve her as any proper Jedi would and not neglect my duties as a Jedi._

* * *

When the Jedi starfighter landed on the outskirts, he took Sabé's knapsack for her and led the way to the small hut which had been his humble abode since leaving Polis Massa. Obi-Wan figured she wouldn't last long away from the estate on Delaya since that was closer to the life she was used to. Here, amongst the sand dunes, it would be a harsh life and he didn't think she was prepared for it.

They left the hidden ship and walked for quite a long time. If it wasn't for her recent injuries, Sabé wouldn't have thought the walk was long at all, but as it was, she became short of breath and fell behind. She refused to let him know she was tired and focused her mind on other things to distract herself. His hair is the colour of these rolling hills of sand, she mused.

Obi-Wan's own thoughts were preoccupied thinking about what on earth the spirit of his former master would think of this new arrangement. Then he recalled how often Qui-Gon picked up random pathetic lifeforms who would tag along with them for a period of time. Finally they reached what would now be I their /i home and he looked back to see Sabé was lagging quite a bit behind him. Her long, dark hair had loosened from her intricate plait and now whipped about freely. Perhaps it was the position of the sun or the increasing wind catching up her handmaiden's cloak, but she looked like an otherworldly figure approaching him. She was beautiful. It wasn't that he hadn't noticed before, but Obi-Wan always caught himself from following such a train of thought which might lead to dangerous things such as attachment. Then he reminded himself of the words she had spoken before they left Delaya. She had said she loved him. He couldn't make that sort of statement though in his heart he knew it had always been true. He never thought there was the slightest chance she would feel the same way. There is no longer a Jedi Council…

Upon entering the hut, Sabé was surprised how much larger it seemed than how it appeared on the outside. There was plenty of room to move around, but she definitely saw things she could improve on, that is of course if he would allow her to. She shook her head. No, we will be partners in this. We will work together. Though he will never make a commitment to me… 'So what am I to call you here?' she asked, catching him off guard.

'What do you mean?'

'Well in public, I most certainly can't refer to you as "Master Kenobi" or "General Kenobi" since people would recognise the name and you are in hiding if I am not mistaken.' When he merely stared back at her with a confused expression, she continued. 'You did not consider changing your name?' Her mouth dropped open. 'For a former Council member and war hero, I am utterly shocked you wouldn't have thought to— Well, I'll just have to think of something… Hmm… You don't have a middle name, do you?'

'Just Obi-Wan,' he replied, hanging her cloak next to his on a peg near the door.

She sat down on the couch and undid her hair, starting to re-braid it. 'Are there common names on Tatooine? Do you think Sabé is too Nabooan? Perhaps I should change it as well,' she rapidly thought aloud.

'I-I had not thought much about changing my name before,' Obi-Wan admitted. He liked her name, Sabé, and didn't want her to change it.

'We have to change our names, at least for making acquaintances.' She was doing this for his safety.

He thought of a few different names, but she rejected all of them as too Corusanti. 'I don't know…Ben?'

'Ben,' she mused. 'Ben Kenobi. I like it.'

He grinned at her, pleased he had found a name she liked. 'And for you, my lady…'

Teasingly, she put her hands on her hips saying, 'First of all, you are going to have to stop referring to me as "my lady".'

'Yes, my—Sabé,' he said, correcting himself. Then the thought hit him. ' Siena?'

Sabé wrinkled her nose.

'I shall take that as a "no".'

'You had better!' she partially joked. 'Sena? Sophie?'

'Sefa?'

'Sefa works for me,' she said, smiling at him.

'Sefa Kenobi,' he pondered, not even entertaining the possibility.

Sabé took a step towards him, taking his hand. 'Ben and Sefa Kenobi.' She looked up into his light blue eyes, adding, 'I like it. I think it fits.' She wanted to throw her arms around him, thanking him for allowing her to come here with him, but she resisted the urge. She didn't want him to kick her out for coming on too strong. After all, it was only for show, this feigned marriage.

* * *

A month passed and the two of them became used to each other's presence. Sabé insisted she could make all the trips to the nearest city alone, but he was just as adamant about going with her that he would not be persuaded otherwise. So, the two of them went everywhere together and became familiar with each other's idiosyncrasies.

There was only one incident in which a smuggler thought he recognised Obi-Wan, but Sabé, Sefa, took care of it. Laughing, she said, 'Do you hear that, Ben? This fellow thinks you look like a Jedi! I wonder what it would be like to feel the Force on me…and those Jedi reflexes ought to be handy in bed…' Knowing it would make Obi-Wan uncomfortable, but not wanting him to ruin the cover, she planted a kiss on his lips before he could react.

The smuggler was convinced he had been mistaken and averted his gaze, wandering away from the couple.

After a moment, Sabé pulled away, satisfied that the smuggler had given up and disappeared. Since they were still in public, she continued to play the wifely role, though her cheeks were coloured in embarrassment. Anyone else would assume it was from the heat of midday.

Qui-Gon had yet to make an appearance, but Obi-Wan hadn't thought about the training as his mind was elsewhere. Obi-Wan's life slowed down considerably compared to the last few years of the tumultuous galactic war. It made him feel older, but with Sabé here, it almost felt like the vague distant memories he had as a young boy before the Jedi took him away to live on Coruscant. He recalled his parents though he couldn't see their faces. They had been farmers. He could have grown up to be a farmer in another life had he not had such a high midichlorian count. If such a fate could be reclaimable, Force-willing, why shouldn't he reclaim it? There was no Jedi Council here. There wasn't a Jedi Council anymore period. She kissed me… He could still taste the hint of mint leaf on his lips.

That evening, she set about fixing some recipe he had never heard of. When he questioned her about it, she explained, 'It is for the Winter Solstice.'

'Winter?'

'When the lakes of Naboo are frozen and snow falls continuously…the days are shorter and the nights longer. We have great celebrations. The queen holds banquets inviting all the nobles to the palace.' Sabé continued rolling out the dough and forming it into some sort of ribbon-like shape as she recalled the last formal Solstice festival she participated in. 'Rich blues and purples in dress and decoration…and there is skating and sledding on the hills. It is my favourite time of year.'

It was then Obi-Wan noticed tears in her eyes. 'What is skating and sledding?' Having spent most of his life on Coruscant, he wasn't familiar with such things.

'Skating is the best,' she said, smiling. 'It is like floating on air. We where special shoes that allow us to glide on the lake.' She turned away from the dough to face him.

'On water? Isn't that dangerous?'

'Not since the water is frozen.' She closed her eyes, picturing the exact spot where she and a few other handmaidens skated while the others attended to Padmé. Padmé had never been a tyrant and had always allowed her handmaidens time to enjoy themselves.

This was something he could work with! Obi-Wan reached out with the Force and levitated her just a few centimetres from the floor of the kitchen so that if she were to point her toes, she would touch the ground. 'Like this?'

She opened her eyes when she felt herself being lifted from the middle and gasped. Sabé moved her feet like she was skating and he moved her slightly with each shift of her feet. 'Yes, it is almost like this, but this is much smoother.' Her face illustrated her excitement. She closed her eyes again and she could almost feel the biting chill of a winter breeze.

She opened her eyes, seeing that he had his eyes closed and wondered, 'How do you do that?'

'Do what?'

'Lift me without even seeing me.'

'It's not about seeing an object, but about feeling it,' he replied, levitating her a bit higher.

This information intrigued her. 'What do I feel like?'

The query about what she 'felt' like made him falter, but only slightly. Her voice had this breathy quality to it, so carefree and compelling at the same time. _What does she "feel" like?_ It was certainly hard to put into words, especially as he was concentrating on not dropping her. 'You feel like—you—' It was Sabé. To explain what Sabé is... '...like warmth, compassion, love…' And then he nearly lost his concentration, but he wouldn't drop her. He fluidly returned her to the ground and opened his eyes, briefly glancing at her, and then bowing his head.

___He is such a contradiction_, she thought. He didn't have to do this for her, any of this. This Jedi, peacekeeper, warrior… He was fierce when he needed to be yet so kind and compassionate. He was a perfect balance in every way.

'I do not understand,' she said, figuring it was because her lack of Force ability.

'There is something else I can do that might help,' he offered. 'What I felt when I was levitating you— I can send that to you. It might make things clearer...' Obi-Wan closed his eyes and concentrated, reverting his thoughts to how he had felt her: the warmth, compassion, and most of all, love. Without meaning to do so, he recalled visions of her in the evening… How on more than a few occasions he had be up late into the night for some reason or another and Sabé, who appeared to be in a habit of waking halfway through her sleep cycle, would pad through the living area in her newly purchased pale, lavender nightgown, her long hair cascading down her back. These were the feelings he had an easier time of keeping in check during the day. 'Can you feel that?' he asked, the sensations pulsating around him as he tossed it about her in undulating waves. She was the unattainable rose, protected by the thorns of the Jedi Code, preventing him from ever possessing her fully. 'That's how you feel to me and that's the reason I—' he broke off, swallowing hard. He waited for her reaction, studying her expression warily.

A mix of emotions poured over her, as if she were a plant and Master Kenobi was pouring liquefied feelings over her. It was not what she had expected. She assumed that she would recognize the feelings because it would be a carbon copy of what she felt inside her own body. She was almost expecting to feel nothing that it would mimic what it felt like to breathe, or the sensation of her body weight being supported by her legs, but it was far from that. Sabé closed her eyes, her brow deeply furrowed as she tried to comprehend what he sent her. She received images of herself as well as feelings in pure energy form. She focused on the images first, marvelling at how wonderfully eerie it was to view herself in three-dimensional form from outside eyes. There were so many. She could barely push one to the side of her mind when another would take its place. Finally pushing all the images of herself aside, she focused on the feelings sent. Not knowing how else to process the information, her mind attached her own memories to the feelings so that she had a basis of association. She remembered rewarding, joyful events with her fellow handmaidens, the times when they had assisted the sick, spent time playing with children, or distributed food to the hungry.

She was about to utter what she was seeing, to have the Master Jedi help her decipher it, but the memory association switched again and now she was watching the young padawan within the queen's ship on Tatooine. Startled, her eyes flew open and she gazed at Obi-Wan as she considered it all. 'That was not what I had expected,' she said calmly. 'I thought it would be a physical sensation, like what it feels to pick up an object. I saw myself.' The confusion crease in her brow threatened to become a permanent wrinkle.

'You saw yourself?' This was certainly not what he had expected. Obi-Wan figured she had only perceived the feelings he sent her, but it was so much more. It was odd since she obviously didn't have a high midichlorian count nor was she trained in the Jedi arts.What could this mean? _She saw me through her eyes as well? This is peculiar indeed._ 'I thought it would be like that too,' he admitted, thinking on what she was saying. He didn't even consider the fact that she didn't know how he felt about her because he was too focused on the amazement that she saw something.

'I saw memories of my fellow handmaidens during times of public service...and I saw you.' She tilted her head. 'It is very confusing.'

'You saw me?' That was also an interesting development. 'When I was a padawan learner?'

'Yes,' she commented, a mischievous smile sliding over her lips as she remembered. 'It was on the Royal Starship…the last time I was on Tatooine.' She self-consciously returned her gaze to the dough.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan recalled that self-same mischievous smile.

___Startled by an unfamiliar sound on the Nubian vessel, Obi-Wan awoke to find his lightsaber missing. His _lightsaber ___was missing. Padawan Kenobi jumped up, panicking as he searched all over the room. 'Where is it? How could I have misplaced it?_

_'__Are you looking for this?' the young Queen of Naboo asked upon approach._

___Obi-Wan whipped around, noticing the glinting lightsaber in her hand. 'Y-yes, Your Majesty...'_

_'__You should learn to keep better care of your things,' said Sabé, who was standing in as Queen._ _'I was told this is a Jedi's most precious possession.' She flashed him a mischievous grin and he didn't understand what it meant. Their eyes met, briefly, and she turned to leave._

___She was belittling him, wasn't she? Obi-Wan blushed furiously. Embarrassed, his brow furrowed as he received his lightsaber from her silky, painted hand. 'Yes, Your Majesty,' he muttered. _

'I do recall a time when I'd misplaced my lightsaber,' he said, chuckling at the memory. He only now realised she hadn't been scolding him at all; she had been teasing him.

'Oh... I had forgotten all about that.' Despite her best efforts to stifle them, she began giggling like a teenager. 'Obi-Wan,' she said, turning towards him and reached for his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. 'You must forgive me. It was a cruel trick.' She started laughing in earnest, unable to hold it back any longer. 'Oh, your face! I can still see your adorable, embarrassed face.'

'You stole it!' he gasped upon realisation. 'An impossible task!' Obi-Wan was surprised she had been able to do so and wondered how she accomplished it. Her light-hearted laughter caused his own face to brighten from amazement to outright cheerfulness. 'I certainly didn't expect a young queen to lecture me on Jedi matters.' Her mischievous grin rekindled the very same feelings which he now understood to be attraction. ___Oh how foolish I had been._

Grinning broadly, she gasped for breath from laughter. 'Oh Obi-Wan, I apologize. I was much more brazen in my youth. It was terrible of me to let you think you had misplaced it and then to tease you for it. It was far too tempting: one handsome, young padawan on a ship full of bored handmaidens with nothing else to do, but stare at each other all day long. Eirtaé wanted me to steal your clothes...' Sabé blushed, grinning. '...but I convinced her that might not be appropriate.'

Eirtaé... Obi-Wan honestly couldn't remember the girl. It was extremely difficult to tell them apart sometimes, especially when they wore veils or covered their faces with large hoods. 'Steal my clothes?' He couldn't believe the things he was hearing. 'And here I was: a naive padawan, with preconceived notions of handmaiden propriety...' he lightly teased back, his hand finding its way to her waist. 'It appears I was wrong.'

Sabé gasped in amused mock offence, 'I showed handmaiden propriety!' She playfully pushed his hand away from her waist as if to showcase how proper she was. 'I could have taken your clothes. They were right there, while you were in the 'fresher—' She clamped a hand over her mouth, admonishing herself for nearly admitting that she had seen him out of his Jedi clothing.

'You don't mean to tell me—' It seemed Sabé had this uncanny ability to take him off guard at every turn. He felt that years had been stripped away and he was that reckless young padawan again, unused to the stares from those beautiful girls; mainly from the decoy queen whom he later found to be Sabé herself. 'You and your fellow handmaidens were spying on me too?' He feigned offence, but took her hand which she had used to push his away. 'While I was showering!' His younger self would have died of embarrassment to learn all of the young handmaidens had peeked in on him. His present self was fairing little better though he still held her hand. A blush rose in his cheeks at the thought.

'We were not spying!' Sabé exclaimed, smiling at his impertinent comment about spying. She wrestled with him slightly, nervous that he was grabbing her hand to tickle her. 'Well, _ they_ weren't spying,' she said, still trying to escape his grasp, 'and I was spying...by accident.'

'Is that so?' Obi-Wan replied, chuckling to find out she had accidentally snuck a peek. When she fought him slightly, his other hand moved to attack her waist, playfully. 'I would say, that's hardly fair...I didn't get a chance to wander in on you—'

Squealing in exhilarated laughter, Sabé fought against his playful touch, straining to get away from him but hoping against hope that it would never end. 'You are such a…a…'

'A what?'

'A _scoundrel_!' She struggled ineffectively, attempting to win the battle.

'A scoundrel?' Obi-Wan had a hard time catching his breath, he was laughing so hard. He felt that familiar heat rush through him at her touch. He liked the almost dishevelled look about her as she pushed against him; it was so different from her normally resigned and collected appearance.

'It wouldn't have mattered,' she panted from exertion, 'since you wouldn't have been able to since we took shifts guarding the door.'

'Ah, but Jedi are sneaky. And I could have used a mind trick on the guards...' He cocked his head to the side, grinning boyishly at her.

She frowned at him slightly, momentarily thwarted by his very obvious statement that if he really had wanted to sneak a look at Rabé, Eirtaé, or herself, he had the abilities to do so. She rolled her eyes as her retaliation plan formed in her mind. She had a pattern of exchanging teasing remarks and banter with the Jedi and this was war. Ending her struggle against him, she slid in closer with a silky sensuality, running her hands along his arms until they met the bend in his elbows.

'A Jedi might have the stealth of movements,' she said, cocking an eyebrow at him suggestively, deciding to give him a full-on assault, teasing him with her sexuality, 'but he lacks a woman's insatiable curiosity.' She pressed her body close to his, bending her knees slightly to rub against him, then straightened gracefully pulling her hands along his side. 'What would you do with a room full of naked handmaidens, anyway?' she purred softly, expecting him to back away nervously, coughing and sputtering, at her daring actions.

At first he figured she had surrendered, but then her quick wit was back to take another jab at him. She was challenging him! Obi-Wan couldn't help the heat rising once again in his cheeks, not at the thought of a room full of naked girls, but at her vicinity. She was so close to him; and it made him want to embrace her, to touch her, kiss her... Unlike his untrained, younger self, he wouldn't laugh his way out of this. His gaze was transfixed on hers. He didn't say anything at all. For a moment, he just looked at her. Obi-Wan didn't think he would ever tire of looking at her. Everything Sabé encompassed and all the little quirks he had come to learn about this past month had just attracted him all the more. It was no use denying how much he wanted to be with her. He reached out to touch her cheek and then ever-so-carefully leant over to place a tender kiss on her lips.

Sabé blinked in shock when Obi-Wan leaned in and kissed her. Of all the things she thought he might do, kissing her was not in the remotest of possibilities in her mind. This entire month, he had successfully avoided much physical contact at all within the hut. Her heart pounded in her chest as she meekly kissed him back, terrified of this unfamiliar territory. The touch of his lips was so soft, so gentle... She lost track of space and time as her body responded to the stimulus. Breathing in deep and enjoying the chemical sensations coursing through her body, she allowed herself to slip carelessly into sublime relaxation. She pushed forward to kiss him deeper, bringing her hand to his bearded face to caress him tenderly.

Obi-Wan hadn't thought this through and now she was kissing him back. This warmth of sincerity, affection, radiated from her touch, her taste... Gently following her lead, his other hand ventured to her waist again, but only to draw her flush against him, relishing in her propinquity. In truth, he hadn't been so close to another person before. And kissing? He had only ever dreamt of it, but he had always pushed away that longing. Now it was really happening and it was almost as if his mind couldn't wrap around it. It was all so overpowering. Obi-Wan hadn't been thinking of anything aside from the impulse which drove him to kissing her.

And now doubt slipped in. He was unsure of himself, which was something he hadn't truly experienced since his days of padawan training, but it somehow made sense that he should feel like this now. They hadn't ever covered kissing... When he pulled back, he looked at her, smiling and hoping he had not gone about it the wrong way. He also secretly hoped he wasn't completely inept because he had so enjoyed kissing her that he didn't want it to be the last. Gazing on her, another feeling of unworthiness seeped in, but instead of apologising, he left a hand tangled in her locks as he breathed, 'Sabé…'

Her heart pounding in her ears, Sabé breathed deep to inhale the blissful feelings that wrapped around the pair like multicoloured vapour as he pulled away from her. It was a dream; a beautiful, wonderful dream. Her eyes met his and she looked at the Jedi with uncertainty, not knowing what the proper action was after their kiss. Was she to say something profound? ___I have longed for this day for an eternity..._ Offer to make him tea? Her eyes darted to the half-prepared items on the kitchen counter. Should she just smile and continue cooking? She opened her mouth as if to ask him a question, then closed it and stood silently, her eyes cast downward. Against her will, her cheeks flushed violet, painting her insecurities across her face.

'I certainly don't need a room full of handmaidens,' Obi-Wan murmured, 'just you.' And despite not having thought it through and not in the least expecting to say something, the words just naturally spilled out of him as if he had been waiting an eternity to say them. He meant it too, with his entire heart. He could sense she was nervous as well and though he could try to find a centre, to calm his thoughts, he didn't want to. All of this was so new and exciting, but all positive. Blushing similarly to the time she returned his lightsaber to him all those years ago, he asked, 'May I kiss you again?'

Sabé was overwhelmed by his words, she blushed deeper with the sudden image of him walking in and selecting her from the room of unclothed handmaidens. Why do my thoughts stray to the border of indecency when I am around him? It was too... wonderful... to be real. She had always been so sure that the Jedi Code restricted romantic actions of any kind, assuming that her heart's desire would remain eternally just out of reach. Perhaps he had finally let down his guard enough to love her in return. She closed her eyes dreamily at his question and then slowly opened them again. 'I would like that,' she said.

'You would?' he asked, almost unbelieving at first. Obi-Wan didn't bother attempting to contain his joy, perfectly beaming at her leant over to kiss her again. This time, he relaxed into the serenity she so often elicited from within him. It was hard to describe what he was feeling as they kissed. It wasn't that he was losing part of himself in her; but that she awoke in him what he never knew existed before, as if another part of him had been dormant and was now brought to life. All of the waiting, dreaming, hoping for something he didn't ever think was possible was worth it, for she was here with him now, and he wanted to savour this moment forever.

Fairly certain of the future, Qui-Gon's spirit momentarily looked on, sensing the peace they emitted. There would still be time for Obi-Wan to resume his training, but for now, he was thankful Obi-Wan had found the tranquillity he had struggled for since Anakin's fall. He faded back into the Force essence until the time came, assured that young Skywalker would be looked after by two of the most capable people. After all, there was still a chance the Sith would fall, freedom would be restored, and the Jedi Order would reform its ways.

'Happy solstice,' Sabé whispered when they paused between kisses.

'The first of many, I hope,' Obi-Wan replied, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. This would work, he was sure of it now. Leaning down, he murmured, 'I love you,' before kissing her again.

The Winter Solstice was a time of renewal and of second chances. Surely this was it.

* * *

_A/N: Special thanks to J._


End file.
